


The Kingdom Come

by team_mcmahon86



Category: Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86
Summary: Summary: The last time she saw him was the night they were supposed to get married. And now he is returning to Ring of Honor and wants to make it right. Problem is she had already started to move on and move on with not only his Kingdom stablemate but the returning Matt Sydal.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The End  
Wedding days are suppose to be joyous events filled with love and happiness or they could be filled with heartbreak and devastation. And that was the case of Jacquelyn Bennett.  
“You look beautiful Jac.” Maria Kanellis said finishing the last few buttons on the back of Jackie’s wedding dress.   
“Thanks Ria.” She said softly running her fingertips over the delicate beading.  
Over the past few weeks she hadn’t felt like a bride, but right then standing in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, she felt like it. Maria smiled at her over her shoulder before she moved to pick up the veil.  
There was a knock on the door followed by Jackie’s older brother Michael sticking his head into the room. “Hey pretty. Got a minute?” He asked. “For you Mike always.” Jackie smiled as Maria pinned her veil beneath her strawberry blonde hair.   
Mike gave Maria a sad smile before he leaned over and kissed her lips.  
“What’s wrong?” She mouthed. Mike shook his head, he knew that his sister was going to need both of them after he broke the news.   
“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Jackie asked turning to look at him, “you aren’t going to talk me out of marrying Adam are you?”  
Over the last few months her older brother had tried to talk her out of getting married, claiming that she was too young to get married. She had laughed at him and brushed it off. She knew that she wanted this and that she was ready to start another chapter of her life. She knew that she loved Adam and he loved her and that’s all that mattered.  
“No.” He said pulling at the knot of his tie.  
Jackie turned to him fully her hands going to her hips as she stared at him. “Mike, tell me what’s wrong?”   
“Jacks.” He started loosening his tie fully followed by the top button of his dress shirt.  
“You are scaring me, tell me what’s going on.” She demanded as Maria went over to her and squeezed her body to her.   
“There’s not going to be a wedding.” He said softly, “He left.”   
“That’s not funny Mike.” Maria scowled supporting her future sister’s weight as her knees to buckle.  
“It’s true.” He said pulling a crumpled letter from inside of his jacket pocket. Jackie shook her head disbelief. “No, no.” She said shaking her head as she sank to her knees, Maria following her.  
“I’m so sorry Jacks.” Mike said going over to the two girls and kneeling in front of them. “Do you want to read the letter?”   
She shook her head as she leaned forward her forehead touching her satin covered knees, sobs racking her body. “Shh.” Maria soothed rubbing her back trying to comfort her. She looked at her fiancé at a lost, she didn’t know what to do. She never had to comfort Jackie before, she was always carefree and loving, she had never seen her cry.   
“I need to go downstairs and cancel the wedding stuff.” She said a few minutes later her voice still thick with tears.  
“Dad is taking care of it.” He said watching as she reached up and pulled the veil off roughly. He had volunteered to come up and break the news to her. “Calm down sweetie.” Maria said as she moved her trembling hands out of the way. “Let me do this.” Jackie nodded her head.  
Mike kissed the top of her head before standing up and leaving the two alone. They needed to be her rock to get her through this and hopefully she could forget that she ever loved Adam Cole.


	2. 2

Chapter 2: Enough  
Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days and days melted into weeks but to Jackie Bennett she was still reliving the same moment over and over again in her head. The scrawled words from the letter that she had finally read in a moment of weakness played over and over again in her head. I’m sorry. I am not ready. I do love you.  
“Yeah right.” She muttered to herself as she pushed her pillow under her head. After the shock had worn off, she had pushed everyone out of her room and locked herself in there. Not coming out of the room for any reason or for anyone. No matter who knocked on the door or pleaded with her to let them in. She wouldn’t. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this. No one needed to see her sad and depressed.  
Michael shook his head as he opened his bedroom window and climbed through it. Really enough was enough. It had been more than enough time for her to get over this. He shook his head as he walked to his sister’s bedroom window.  
“How many damn times have I told you to lock this damn window.” He said pulling it open and climbing through it. Jackie opened her eyes and looked at him. “Leave me alone Mike.” She said looking away from him. “I’m not going to leave you alone.” He commented pulling the curtains open letting the bright sunlight shine through the room. “It’s been three weeks, I am worried about you.” He said going over to her bed and sitting on the edge of it, “Maria is worried, Matt is worried.” Jackie laughed bitterly, “why does he care? He only likes you and Ria. He hates me because I was with Austin.”  
“Jacks don’t say that.” “It’s true and you know it.” She said rolling over facing away from him.  
Mike shook his head and pulled the blankets and sheets off of her body. He had enough of this. She needed to snap out of this.  
“Mike!” She groaned pulling her pillow over her head.  
“No. Enough of this.” He shouted grabbing the pillows and tossing them off the bed, “you are just hurting yourself by being like this.”  
Maria hearing the shouts climbed the stairs and stood in the doorway, Matt Taven the third member of their faction followed her standing behind her folding his arms.  
“What’s going on?” Maria asked. “Go turn on the shower Maria.” The older Bennett sibling ordered as he reached over and grabbed his sister. “PUT ME DOWN! Michael!” She shouted beating on his shoulders. He didn’t listen instead he kept walking into the adjacent bathroom. “PUT ME DOWN!” She repeated banging on his shoulders. He dumped her into the shower and looked at his future wife. “Don’t let her out until she’s cleaned.”  
Maria nodded her head and shut the door smiling slightly hearing the curses coming from Jackie’s mouth.  
She agreed with Michael, she needed to get back to normal, she was all for moping and being sad, she had done it for weeks after she and Punk broke up. But this was borderline insane. She needed to start moving on without Adam and be her own person. No matter how hard it was.  
—  
Jackie pushed her wet strawberry blonde hair away from her eyes and rested her head against the shower wall. She admitted she felt a little better but not much. Her heart still ached and burned in her chest like someone had set fire to it. She doubt anything hurt her this bad. She swallowed the lump that formed her in throat before she turned off the water.  
“Here.” Maria said handing her a fluffy towel. “Feel better?” “A little bit.” She answered wrapping the towel around herself. The queen of the kingdom nodded her head stepping away from the sink once Jackie started brushing her teeth.  
“I’m going to go back to work with you.” She said once she rinsed her mouth out, “you and Mike are right, I need to start moving on, work will help.”  
Maria nodded her head placing her hands on her hips. “It still hurts but I need to go on about my life. The Kingdom needs its princess right?”  
“Right.” She smiled kissing the side of her head. She knew it was going to hurt seeing her and Mike planning their wedding but she also knew that she would power through it and be there for them just like they were for her.  
“I will let you go get dress, Matt and Mike went to go food, you need to eat and pack for the road.” She nodded her head and stepped out of the bathroom. Her eyes landed on the framed picture of her and Adam and she turned it upside down.  
Mike was right enough was enough


	3. Hey Jacks

Chapter 3: Hey Jacks.

The youngest member of the Kingdom smoothed her hair back from the wind as she and Matt walked into the Ring of Honor arena, it was the first show that she was going to working since the almost wedding.

“Hey Jackie!” Veda Scott greeted seeing her. “Veda.” She returned as Matt shook his head and started pulling her to the locker room. 

“Matt, what the hell?” 

“She’s the biggest gossip here, I am trying to save you from yours and Mike’s good name being smeared in the mud.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes, of course that’s what it boiled down to with Matt being worried about things were going to affect Mike or Maria. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked ahead of him.

“Oh come on Jackie.” Matt said quickening his pace to catch up to her. He had slowly gotten use to her mood swings.

“Don’t come on Jackie me you jerk off.” She said rounding on him her hand slapping against his muscular chest, “I told Mike I didn’t need a babysitter, bet yet you decided to take it on yourself to bring me here. I don’t care about my name or how it would have come out to Veda. She was there Matt, she knows that he left me. Me talking to her wouldn’t have changed that fact much.” 

A smirked pulled at Matt’s lips as he shook his head. 

“What’s so funny?” She snapped folding her arms with a huff.

“You are going to be just fine.” Matt said patting her shoulder before moving around her going into the Kingdom’s locker room. She rolled her eyes and followed him. Of course she was going to be just fine.   
Shaking her head she leaned against the wall, she needed a few minutes before she went into the locker room and had to act like her heart still wasn’t on fire.

“Hey Jacks.” Kyle O’Riley greeted as he and his tag team partner Bobby Fish made their way to her.

“Bobby, Kyle.” She smiled. “You holding up okay sweetheart?” Kyle asked putting his arms around her giving a hug. “I’m okay Kyle.’ He pulled back to look at her studying her closely. 

He had gotten to know Jackie in the early months of her and Adam’s relationship. Hell she had even attended his wedding. 

“You aren’t okay.” He said squeezing her shoulders.

"Well of course she isn't." Bobby said smacking his shoulder, "he left her at the altar. It takes some time to get over." 

Jackie flashed the older man a thankful smile, he got it. Everyone thought that it should be easy for her to bounce back and be just fine but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. 

"I know that." Kyle huffed giving his tag team partner a look that could kill. 

"It wasn't doing me any good staying at home." Jackie said speaking up hoping to simmer the brewing argument up before it really got started, "besides if I didn't come back I wouldn't get to see your handsome faces." Kyle shook his head before press a kiss to her cheek and releasing her from his hold.   
Bobby made a noise deep in his throat seeing Adam come into the back hallway. "Come on Jackie, why don't we go for a walk." He was trying to prevent from getting hurt more than she already was.   
Her eyes followed his gaze and her heart leapt to her throat.  
"No, Bobby I have to see him sooner or later." She reached her hand out and squeezed his hand, "I will see you two later." She said before moving out and around them and going into the locker room. The door swung shut behind her.   
\-----  
"Was that Jackie?" Adam asked coming up to Redragon. 

"It was." Kyle answered slowly unsure if he should let him go in there after what happened between him and Jackie.

For his part Adam looked down guilty. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Jackie. But he gotten scared and took flight running from the best thing that has ever happened to him. He turned to Bobby who knew Jackie best, "how is she really?" Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "Mike and Maria wouldn't let us near her, flown blown protective mode. Maria has been vicious about it. Wouldn't let any of us near Jackie after it happened. I thought she was going to stab poor Roddy with a fork when he approached them."   
Adam headed a heavy sigh before looking at the closed Kingdom locker room. He knew that he should face the music sooner or later and see the woman he almost married. And deal with the repercussions of breaking her heart. He took a deep breath and made steps to the locker room. Bobby and Kyle exchanged a look, they didn't pity the man at all.   
\---  
Adam stepped into the dimmed locker room surprised about how quiet it was in there. His dark eyes found Jackie standing in the corner of the room. Her back to him as she dug through the bag in her front of her. He shook his head with a smile knowing she was probably looking for the small zip lock baggy of m&ms she always had stashed in there. 

"Hey Jacks."


	4. No Excuse

Chapter 4: No Excuse

Jackie turned around and looked at him dropping her Kingdom shirt and plastic baggy full of M&M’s, “Hey Jacks, is all you have to say after you walked out on our wedding?” “Let me explain.” He said holding his hands up. “Let you fucking explain? You did that enough in your letter. I’m sorry, I’m not ready, I do love you.” She mimicked his voice, pain and anger filled her green eyes.  
"I have no excuse for why I walked away." He said folding his arms, every ounce of his being calling for him to reach out and hold her and make all the pain he had caused her go away. But he couldn't, she wouldn't let him.  
“Then don’t sit here and give me that crap. I deserve at least that.’ She said bending down and picking up her shirt and bag of candy.   
“I will work with you on screen for the sake of work but other than I don’t want to talk to you or see you at all.” She stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind her. Matt who had been quiet the entire time decided to speak up then.  
“You know you deserve that and whatever else happens to you in the next few weeks.’ “I know.” Matt nodded his head as he fixed his headband on his head,  
“Why did you leave? Other than Maria and Mike, I have never seen a couple more in love than you two.”   
Adam licked his lips as he tightened his ponytail and looked at him. He didn’t want to explain it not when he would just have to explain it again when Michael and Maria walked into the locker room. And he really didn’t want to deal with the over protectiveness of Mike and Maria. But sooner or later he knew that he had too.   
\---  
Jackie had went down to the ringside area and sat down in one of the folding chairs and buried her face into the soft material of her t-shirt. Seeing him brought back so much of the pain of him leaving her before the wedding and how she felt after it really sunk in that she was alone. A soft sob escaped her as she rocked back and forth gently .   
“Hey are you alright?” Matt Sydal asked coming over to her, he was visiting the Ring of Honor roster while they were in Tampa and was concerned to hear the quiet sobs from the woman sitting by herself.  
She nodded her head wiping her stray tears away. “Fine.” she muttered.  
“I don’t really believe that. There shouldn’t be any reason for a pretty girl to be crying especially alone.” He said leaning against the railing and folding his arms across his chest.   
“I have done this alot lately.” She said motioned to her eyes, ‘I try and not do it around my brother or Maria. They just get more upset about it.”   
“Why can’t you do that around them?”  
“I was suppose to get married last month but the guy I was suppose to marry left me before we could.” Matt’s eyebrows raised as he whistled lowly. “Damn.” “You’re telling me. I was a mess after it happened, I didn’t get out of bed for almost two weeks and then Mike my older brother had enough threw my ass into the shower and I kind of snapped out of it. This is only my first show since it happened.” She said. Matt nodded his head. “I am Matt Korklan by the way.” “Jackie Bennett, sorry you had to hear that.” “No it’s fine.” He said waving his hand, “Your brother is.” “Michael Bennett and Maria is his future wife.” He nodded his head as she continued talking mostly about the faction that been forming and how she got into wrestling.  
\---  
“Hey there you are.” Avery Parker greeted coming down the ramp way a while later, “We have been looking for you.”  
“Oh?” Jackie asked looking up from the odd yoga pose that Matt was in the middle of. She nodded her head, “Your brother is going blow a gasket. Adam in the locker room, you gone.’   
“Well Mike will just have to get over it.” She said standing up and stretching her arms above her head. Avery nodded her head, she figured she would say as much but she didn’t tell Mike that. 

The elder Bennett was close to freaking out and she didn’t want to push him to that breaking point. “It was nice meeting you Matt.” Jackie said taking a folded up receipt out of her jeans pocket and scribbled her number down on it. ‘Text me sometime.” She said putting it on his chest before walking up the walkway, Avery following her questioning her about what happened and if she was okay..  
Matt’s eyes followed her up the ramp way a smile forming on his face.   
\---  
“You okay?” Maria asked looking at Jackie who quickly grabbed her change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom to change.  
“I’ll be fine. Adam and I talked then I took a walk talked someone and came back here.’ She answered, “I promise Ria, I am okay. Its going to take me a while to fully get better.” Maria nodded her head and kissed her forehead. “That’s all we can hope for. I will let you get ready in peace.” Jackie nodded her head smiling softly, for the first time since Adam left her she felt almost happy.  
Maria looked up at Adam who was waiting right outside the door in hopes to talk to Jackie once again. “Don’t Adam, just don’t. I am not going to let you hurt her again. Just leave her alone, let her process and get over everything that is going on then come talk to her not before. Mike may need up killing you if you do.”


	5. Dime a dozen

Chapter 5: Dime a dozen

Jackie rolled her eyes listening to Matt Hardy give an infamous pep talk to Adam who nodded his head folding his arms.  
"Your break up isn't going to affect the in ring stuff right?" He asked looking between the two.  
"No it isn't. She is still going to work with us." Adam answered glancing sideways at his ex fiancée who leveled him with a glare.  
"And she is standing right here. And no it won't be a problem Hardy." Jackie sneered at the older man.  
"Jacks." Adam warned softly, squeezing her elbow. She pulled her arm out of his grip and folded her arms under her chest and stared stonily at Matt who shook his head.  
He needed them to work together and her being stubborn like this was not going to cut it. She knew how much the title match meant to Adam and him.  
He shook his head and tightened his ponytail, "Adam give us a minute." He said. 

The Panama City Playboy nodded his head before walking down the hall to the entrance to the ring. Matt waited until Adam was out of sight before he went over to Jackie and towered over her.  
"Listen here Jackie, I get that you are hurt with him leaving you at the altar but you aren't going to screw this up for him." He said, "I'm not going to allow it."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jackie asked squaring her shoulders and acting braver than she felt, "I know my role in all this, you don't need to remind me or do you have to threaten me like this. I am going to do my goddamn job regardless of what is going on between me and him."  
Matt looked at her, his eyebrow raising. "I will do what I have to do make sure he comes out on top. Don't worry about that." She said turning on her heel and walking down the hallway. The oldest Hardy watched her walk away shaking his head, he didn't blame Adam for leaving her at all. They were far too young to be getting married and honestly he could do better than Jackie Bennett. Girls like her were a dime a dozen.  
\---  
Seeing that Jackie was standing feet away from his protégé talking to Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish. He approached Adam and clapped his shoulder in his hand. "You did the right thing leaving her." He said lowly.  
Adam tore his blue eyes away from Jackie to look at him. "She isn't good for her. Girls like her come and go. You need someone who is going to stick by your side and be with you. And Jackie won't do that. Once she sees something or someone that will give her what she wants. She is like Maria, and like most every other woman in the business. They want to get ahead and try and stay at the top of this business."  
Adam glanced back at Jackie who was giggling wildly at something that Kyle had said, he looked at Matt not really convinced.  
"Trust me Adam, I have had a lot of experience with this." He said glancing over at the laughing trio. He nodded his head slowly as Jackie came over to them and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Ready for this?" She asked softly as Matt wandered a few steps back. Adam nodded his head as he looked down at her.  
"Whatever happened or happens Adam." She said softly as she undid the water bottle for him to pour over his head, "I'm proud of you."  
He nodded his head taking the bottle and poured it over his head. "Let's do this." He said taking her hand in his and tugging her towards the entrance to the ring.  
It was the final match in the tournament they were doing to determine the new world heavyweight champion.  
A match in Jackie’s opinion shouldn't be happening. Adam deserved the title shot right off of the bat for defeating Briscoe in the past. She shook the thoughts off quickly as she stepped onto the stage with Adam. Two fingers on each hand raising up into the air.  
"Baybay." She echoed earning a smirk from him before she followed him down the long walkway to the ring. He paused right before he went around the ring to do his normal entrance and pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled briefly at him ignoring the pang in her heart.  
She went over to the announcing table and smiled at Kevin Kelly and Nigel McGuinness, "do you mind if I join you guys?" She asked.  
"Please do." Nigel answered by passing what his broadcasting partner was going to say. She smirked and sat down next to the Brit foregoing the microphone. She didn't want to talk she just wanted to watch and be able to jump in and help Adam when need be.  
“Is Adam nervous?” Kevin asked looking at the redhead who was watching her onscreen boyfriend intently. “He has no reason to be. He’s got this.” She said loud enough for the mics to pick up. She chewed on her lip watching  
Halfway through the match she jumped up and went over to Adam who was laying prone on the floor. "Adam." She said. "M okay Jacks." He muttered as Elgin came over to her and grasped her rust colored hair in his meaty hand and tossed her to the side.  
"Hey!" Adam shouted stand in up quickly to push the big man back. The big man didn't budge in fact he pushed Adam back and away from him.  
Kevin Kelly stood up and to check on her. “Shit.” She muttered holding the back of her head. “You okay sweetheart?” He asked kneeling down next to her. “I am okay I am okay.’ She said softly taking his hand to get pulled into a sitting position. One of the backup referees came running down to the ringside area with a blue ice pack. “Does anything hurt?” He asked pressing it against the back of her head. She shook her head looking back at the match that was going. “Do you want to go backstage and have Annabelle look at you.” “No.’ She repeated pushing their hands away from her neck, she wanted to stay out here.  
Matt Hardy shook his head watching the soon to be Kingdom faction mutter amongst themselves debating on if they should go down and check on Jackie. Maria won out and she and Matt went to stand by the ring position. He looked at Taven who watched the duo walk away a look of worry playing on his face. He had come to think of Jackie as his little sister too. Matt shook his head, this was going to be harder than he thought not only did he have to get through to Adam who had been minutes from marrying her but Taven, Maria and Michael who he knew would be his biggest obstacle since they loved having Jackie there in fact, Mike was the one that brought Jackie with him to his first show and taught her to wrestle. "Hey Taven a word please." He said stopping the younger man who turned to follow his long time friend. If he had to work through every single member of his faction he would. He would get what he wanted.


End file.
